catscratchfandomcom-20200223-history
Spindango Fundulation
When Mr. Blik beats a mysterious video game, the cats are transported to an alien slug planet. Episode Summary Mr. Blik, Gordon, and Waffle are playing the game Spindango Fundulation. Blik is determined to beat the game, as no one has been able to "spin the Dango". Blik spends days trying to beat the game, and, almost having lost all confidence in himself, devices a scheme to help him win the game using a paper clip. Blik cheats using the clip, and wins the game. Suddenly, Blik and the rest of the gang are sucked into the game. They are introduced to Kaftan, the leader of the Slug People, and he and his people celebrate Blik's victory, thus naming him a savior for all Slugs who will protect them from the Dango. Kaftan tells Blik that since the game is actually an imitation of the ship, that he should be able to spin the Dango. Blik tries to escape, but nearly gets attack by The Dango and retreats back in. Mr. Blik finally admits to his brother that he cheated just to win the game by jaming the game with a paperclip. Gordon and Waffle then decide to get Blik a gym and make him stronger before times up. Unfortunatel, Kaftan comes in of which time was up for Mr. Blik to defeat The Dango. Leaving his brother for the last time. Later on, Kaftan sends Blik and his friends off to destroy The Dango setting him of in a rocket ship made of stone. As Blik sits alone in the ship saying to himself cheaters never prosper, he finds out the his brother had join him on the ship for if it was truly the end, they would face it as brothers. As soon as the three cats get into the Dango, Gordon and Waffle get trapped by its claws. Blik then puts all of what he got to try to destroy the Dango and save his brothers and the slug people. Blik manages to dodge the claws that try to grab him, but is captured just as he is about the spin the Dango. Waffle tosses Blik the paper clip he used to win the game, but it falls down the ventilation system. Blik, using his courage and will to help his brothers manage to break loose and spin the Dango. The three cats crash-land on the Slug’s planet, and Blik is hailed a hero. Kaftan and his people where saved and spew slime on the three in joy of letting out a huzzah. The episode then ends with a small music video of the brothers (Gordon on tambourine, Waffle on guitar, and Mr. Blik on drums) singing about Spindango Fundulation. Songs * Spindango Fundulation Trivia * The Nick.com webgame "Spindango Fundulation" was blatantly based on this episode. Continuity These instruments are taken from the incidents. Cast * Wayne Knight as Mr. Blik * Rob Paulsen as Gordon/Slug Child * Kevin McDonald as Waffle * Maurice LaMarche as Hovis/Mrs. Cramdilly * Pearce Bunting as Kaftan/Videogame Voice Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:2007 Category:TV Specials